I Wanna Be A Producer
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: A series of 10 short writing pieces inspired by 10 different songs on my Ipod. Mostly Max/Leo. Another set has been added. . . again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To do this, I turned my Ipod on shuffle and for each song I wrote a small drabble-like piece during the length of that song. Some are better than others, though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Producers isn't mine. Obviously.**

* * *

**1. Luck Be A Lady from Guys and Dolls**

Leo and Max stood in the back of the theatre, anxiously awaiting the rise of the curtain. If Lady Luck decided to smile down on them tonight, then they would be in Rio by tomorrow.

"We've come this far," Leo whispered in Max's ear, a big grin stretching across his face. "We can't lose now."

"This is certain to be a disaster!" Max added. He felt drunk from all the excitement. "Today we're in this murky old theatre. Tomorrow, we'll be on the beautiful beaches of Rio. Just think about it Leo! It's amazing!"

**2. Everybody Says Don't by Barbara Streishand**

Leo looked back down at his accounting book. He couldn't stand this damn accounting firm. The boring days, the same mundane pattern, and of course, Mr. Marks.

His whole family had always told him that he shouldn't get into show business. He was told it was too risky. He was better off in a steady job.

But Max told him that he should pursue his dreams. Maybe he was taking advantage of him, but he would still get to fulfill everything he ever wanted to.

Maybe Max was right. Or maybe everyone else was. He couldn't decide.

**3. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen**

Max, Leo, Carmen, and Roger scrambled about the office, trying desperately to avoid the bullets from Franz's gun. How could they forget about the Siegfried Oath? And now they were paying for their poor memories.

Carmen and Roger darted into a closet while Max and Leo slid under the desk, placing their hands of their heads.

"No, no! Please!" Max exclaimed, hoping that Franz wouldn't actually do this. But he was a crazy Nazi. Of course he wasn't just playing games.

**4. Send Me Someone from Young Frankenstein ( a bit darker . . .)**

Leo looked out the window closest to him. His feet ankles were tied together and his arms were bound behind his back. This was the second time Marks had done this to him; tied him up to a chair and made him beg for his food, water, and freedom. Last time he had been like this for a week. Who could tell how long it would last this time.

Why did he stay with him in this relationship? Leo couldn't even figure it out himself, but he knew he was afraid. He was terrified of what Marks would ever do to him if he tried to run. It would sure as hell be worse than this.

All he wanted was someone to love. Someone to get him away from this awful life and to show him what he was missing.

**5. The Sound of Music**

Max and Leo rang Roger and Carmen's doorbell. They had to discuss some matters about Springtime for Hitler with them, and the director had suggested they meet at his townhouse. Well, he actually insisted. Max had remembered too well what their last experience here had been like. The door bell had rung to the tune of "I Feel Pretty."

Now it played, "The Sound of Music."

_Give me a break! _Max thought to himself as Carmen slowly opened the door.

**6. Losing My Religion by R.E.M.**

Leo looked over at Max, who was working diligently at the desk.

And then he looked away.

Was he really staring at a man and admiring his facial features? For a few weeks, Leo had been struggling with so many emotions. He was beginning to believe that he was falling in love with Max. He had never been attracted to men, but now all of a sudden Max refused to leave his thoughts. The former accountant was even ashamed to admit some of those thoughts that raced through his mind.

He turned back to his work. He'd sort these thoughts out later.

But there was just something about Max . . .

**7. Drops of Jupiter by Train**

"You're a little too close," Leo said to Max. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, reading through the script of Springtime for Hitler once again, making even more notes in the margins.

"I'm sorry," Max replied, inching away from him. He was embarassed to admit it, but he had crept closer to Leo. "Is that better?"

"Yep." For a few minutes, they returned to their work. Then Leo interrupted again. "You don't have to."

Confusion lined Max's brow. "I don't have to what?"

"You don't have to move away. You can move back."

"Okay." Max pushed himself up against Leo's side and rested his weary head on his business partner's shoulder.

**8. Pinball Wizard by The Who**

"God, Max!" Leo exclaimed, watching his friend masterfully guide the pinball around. When Max walked over to the machine and popped in a quarter, he hadn't expected him to get very far. "You're good at this!"

"It's easy," Max said in a toneless voice. He was too busy trying to beat the high score.

**9. Ed Sullivan from Bye Bye Birdie**

"Leo!" Max exclaimed, bursting through the office door. "You won't believe it!"

"What?" Leo asked as Max rushed over to him.

"We're going to be on Ed Sullivan!"

Leo's mouth dropped wide open. After being in jail and the notorious run of Springtime for Hitler, he hadn't expected that much fame. But the famous Ed Sullivan wanted them on his show. It was too much to even fathom.

**10. I'll Cover You reprise from RENT**

Max stood by Leo's grave, tears streaking his cheeks. He dropped the flowers in his hand, letting them scatter across the ground, and then fell to his knees.

How could someone take Leo away from him so quickly? That damn drunk driver! He killed him! Just like that!

And before he could even tell him that he loved him. The producer had been such a coward. For months, he had wanted to explain his feelings to him, and he finally planned to. And then he got the call.

"I love you," Max repeated, wishing he could actually hear his confession.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More of these (only 6, though) because they're just so much fun. If anyone's interested, I have one up but about The Phantom of the Opera titled He's There. Please check it out if you're a Phan. :)**

* * *

**1. Chimp in a Suit from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels**

"I've got an idea," Max said, a sly smile stretching its way across his face like a rubber band. "How about a chimp in a suit?"

Leo scribbled the idea down in the margin of the Springtime for Hitler script. "But how will it fit in?"

"You see, we give him a Swastika, teach him to dance, and have him go around the stage along with the other dancers!" He saw Leo's doubting expression. "Or maybe not."

**2. Crocodile Rock by Elton John**

"I remember when I was about your age, Leo," Max began. The memories of when he was in his thirties began to flood his mind. They were almost twenty years ago.

"And what do you remember?" Leo asked, eager to hear more about Max's past.

"I had a girlfriend, a nice apartment, and I went out a lot. It was fun. Well, besides my plays flopping a lot. But I had only produced one, and Susie thought that it would get better."

"What happened to Susie?"

Max let out a sigh and shook his head. "She left. I produced a few more plays, and none of them succeeded. Didn't want me anymore because I was such a failure. Man, I wish I could have those days back."

**3. Stars from Les Miserables**

Max tore the post card Leo had sent him into little shreds, letting them scatter everyone. He wanted Leo to be in jail with him! They promised to get through everything together, but in his most desperate moment of need, he ran. If Max was going to go to jail and be side by side with murderers and rapists, he wanted Leo to be next to him.

He would have never wanted Leo to be behind bars before. In fact, it would have been a nightmare. But now he wanted it to happen, because they would be together. They would get what they deserved, whether they liked it or not. Bialystock and Bloom: one can't function without the other.

**4. I Have A Song to Sing from Yeomen of the Guard**

Leo turned on the radio on Max's desk. It always helped him to think when there was music ringing in the background, and he really needed to think as he cooked these accounting books. He didn't recognize that was playing at the moment, though. It sounded like operetta or something along those lines.

"I've heard this before," Max said, and paused before continuing. "It reminds me of me. And you."

Leo tried to hide how startled he was, but Max could read right through him. "Maybe you aren't a lady, Leo, but I still love you."

Leo blushed at the comment.

**5. Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith**

"Max!" Leo called out for what must have been the tenth time, but it was the first time Max actually heard him.

"What? You don't have to yell!" Max screamed at him.

"Well you weren't answering."

"Sorry." He paused. "I was just thinking about my old girlfriend."

"Susie?" Leo asked. Max had talked about her once or twice before.

"Yeah. She was a jerk now that I think back on it."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Sounds like it."

"Just wanted my money and wanted everything to be certain. Quite a nag. I'm glad she left, actually." Max closed his eyes again.

**6. You're the One that I Want from Grease**

"I'm not sure if anyone else could replace you in my life," Leo admitted to Max. His head was hanging as they sat together on the couch. The poor man had just suffered a nightmare. It wasn't very realistic, but it still gave him quite a scare.

"Me neither," Max added.

"You changed my life. I used to have many more nightmares than that, and they were much scarier."

Max nodded. "I can imagine."

Leo leaned over and gave Max a hug. Max was shocked at Leo's sudden show of affection, but he soon wrapped his arms around the young man as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, more of them! They're fun. xD Enjoy! And sorry it turned out all bold. I couldn't fix it. xP**

* * *

****

**1. What Did I Ever See in Him? from Bye Bye Birdie**

Max grind his teeth together as he read the post card Leo had sent him over and over again. He was in Rio. With Ulla. Having a good time. And where did he leave his business partner? In jail when he was just as guilty!

He kicked the ground and cursed to himself, wishing that Leo could hear the harsh words he just muttered. It served him right.

**2. Finale from Phantom: The American Musical**

Leo sat at the out-of-tune piano in Max's office. HIs business partner hadn't arrived yet, so he was just playing a tune he remembered from long ago when he had taken piano. He couldn't remember the name, but he thought it was by Mozart or someone like that.

As Leo lost himself in the music he was creating, Max walked in and sneaked up on him.

"Hi, Leo!" he exclaimed, scaring the crap out of him. He sat down at the piano with him. "You're not that bad a player, you know that? Can you play that song again?"

Leo nodded. "Sure."

**3. Come Rain or Come Shine from For the Boys**

The rain was pouring from the skies as Max and Leo walked back from the Chinese food restaurant down the street. When they had left, it had been so sunny, but now that they were heading back there just had to be a torrential rainstorm.

"I'm soaked!" Leo exclaimed as they hurried back to their office.

"I know, just keep moving," Max coaxed him, wanting to get out of the rain as much as he did. But maybe not. Leo did look nice with his hair all wet. Maybe even . . . cute. Then again, Max always held a certain charm no matter what the weather.

**4. Prisoners of Love from The Producers**

Their first musical since getting out of jail; Max and Leo were ecstatic as they watched the curtain go up and the overture come to an end. Their faces lit up as the main theme played and Roger came out, gay as ever, as the warden.

The audience seemed to enjoy it as well, only adding to their joy. It was a success, and this time around that was a good thing.

**5. Grizabella from Cats**

Leo walked about Central Park by himself. Like usual. It wasn't that depressing. No, really! He was used to it.

Or maybe not. Maybe he just wanted to think that way to evade the pain.

He took a seat on a bench and heaved a long sigh. He had always been an outcast to society. There were never any friends for him to call, never any one to go out. Not even someone to confide his troubles to.

Leo felt a tear drip from his eye and quickly wiped it away. Maybe he would always be lonely like this. Maybe that was the way things were intended to be.

**6. Tonight Quintet from West Side Story**

Max could feel his stomach tying itself up in knots. He had been an idiot that morning in the prison cafeteria. HIs big mouth had gotten him into a fight with a convict that towered above him and looked much stronger than he would ever be. The man had threatened to 'show him who was boss' that night when they were served dinner. There was only five minutes until then, and Max just wasn't ready to face that man. Tonight would not be a pleasant one. He was probably going to be pretty sore.

**7. Speak Low by Barbara Streisand**

Leo leaned his head on Max's shoulder. They had just finished a bland dinner of frozen macaroni and cheese, and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes. He felt so safe in his embrace, like he could just fall asleep right there.

"I love you," Leo whispered.

"I love you more," Max replied in the same tone of voice.

"No. I do."

"Who are you kidding?" Max lightly pressed his lips up against Leo's. "You know I do."

**8. The King of Broadway from The Producers**

Max hid behind the newspaper he had until he was sure the coast was clear. He began to read some of the terrible reviews that had already been published. Heaving a heavy sigh, he shook his head. How could this happen to him, Max Bialystock?

Max tore the paper to shreds. The scraps were carried off by the wind, just like his reputation. "Do you know who I used to be?" he asked to nobody, and then noticed a blind violist . He approached him, screaming, "Do you know who I am? You're looking at the man who used to be the King of Broadway!"

**9. Now I'm Here by Queen**

"We're going to be rich, Leo! Rich!" Max exclaimed as he and his new business partner danced about in the fountain. They were splashing water in every direction, smiles stretching across their faces. "Just imagine all the money!"

Leo liked the idea of having a million dollars, but there was something that excited him even more. "And I"m going to be a producer! A Broadway producer!"

After circling the fountain a few times, they stopped and entwined each other into a hug. Leo was a bit nervous by the sudden approach, but quickly melted into Max's arms. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

"I can't think of anything better," Leo admitted.

**10. An English Teacher from Bye Bye Birdie**

"Did you ever want to be anything but a producer?" Leo asked Max as they sat on the sofa, taking a break from their mundane work.

"Well, actually, yes," Max replied, nodding his head. "An English teacher?"

Leo tried not to laugh. He just couldn't see his friend in such a role! He just didn't fit the description at all.

"I know what you're thinking. It was only because my dad was one. Then I realized how much I hated reading and how much I hate kids."

They both chuckled. "I think you'd be a better producer any day of the week," Leo told him.


End file.
